Bad romance
by Wanczan
Summary: Czasem bywa tak, że nie wszystko idzie po naszej myśli... A cosplej jest fajny! 3


- Wkurzasz mnie…  
>- Co ty nie powiesz?<br>- Zaczynasz mnie wkurzać jeszcze bardziej.  
>- Naprawdę? A co ja takiego robię, przecież idę tylko w tym samym kierunku, co ty- odpowiedział Usui, krzyżując ręce tuż za swoją głową. Jezu, ten facet naprawdę zaczyna porządnie grać na moich słabych nerwach, zupełnie jak reszta tych brudnych, głupich uczniów męskiej populacji z mojej szkoły. Nienawidzę ich wszystkich, po kolei. Gdybym tylko mogła, zamknęłabym każdego w piwnicy i kazała polerować tam płytki szczoteczką do zębów. To byłaby odpowiednia kara za wszystkie upokorzenia, jakie doznawały dziewczyny tylko z powodu ich męskiego ego.<br>- Nie, ty idziesz za mną!- wykrzyknęła, natychmiast odwracając się w jego kierunku. Na twarz znów miał ten wredny uśmieszek, zaklasyfikowany do folderu w mojej głowie pod nazwą: Przymiarki do zszargania moich nerwów.  
>- Nie wiedziałem, że masz monopol na chodzenie w tym kierunku- rzekł dziwnym tonem. Kolejny raz bawił się moim kosztem, pewnie denerwowanie mnie, to jedno z jego ulubionych zajęć, ostatnio polubił to aż nadto. Przed testami ten cham specjalnie się uczy, żeby być lepszym ode mnie i próbuje mi potem dobiec. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że gabinet przewodniczącej stał się dla niego miejscem ciągłych wizyt. Usui rezyduje tam częściej niż ja! Do cholery, kto tu jest przewodniczącym? Ja czy on?<br>- A żebyś wiedział- warknęłam, przyspieszając kroku. Westchnęłam z ulgą, gdy dochodząc do szatni, nie widziałam go za sobą. Ale on potrafił być irytujący. Działał na mnie gorzej niż płachta na byka. Te jego durne próby podrywania mnie… WKURZAJĄCE. Nie szukam chłopaka, ja chcę mieć tylko święty spokój i czas na zrobieniu porządku w tej szkole.  
>- Cóż zaprząta głowę naszej kochanej przewodniczącej?- Usui pojawił się tuż obok mnie, o mały włos nie dostałam zawału. Czy on, choć raz, mógłby przestać się do mnie skradać w tak perfidny sposób? Czy ja proszę o coś niewykonalnego?- Co to za wyraz twarzy? Przecież zmieniłem wektor poruszania się. Mamy tylko ten sam kierunek chodu.<br>- Zamknij się- wysyczałam.  
>- Przecież ja nic nie mówię, przewodnicząco Misaki- odparł pełen spokoju, wręcz czuć było w jego głosie rozbawienie. Zacisnęłam pięść na tyle mocno, by mój prawy sierpowy go znokautował.<br>- Mówię ci. Mam dzisiaj BARDZO ciężki dzień, więc z łaski swojej nie wkurzaj mnie jeszcze bardziej, bo nie ręczę za swoje ręce- powiedziałam to dość spokojnie albo przynajmniej mi się tak wydawało. Zatrzymałam się przed wejściem do szatni, bo ten palant zastawił mi przejście. Złapał mnie za ramiona, przysuwając swoją twarz do mojej. Uśmiechnął się, a ja spłonęłam szkarłatnym rumieńcem.  
>- Zrobiłaś zeza- odparł. Skamieniałam. Co za kłopotliwy głupek. Niech no ja tylko dorwę go w swoje ręce, rozszarpię, rozszarpię go na strzępy. Wypruję mu flagi. Ale Usui już mi uciekł, pomachał mi na pożegnanie, gdy wychodził ze szkoły. Co za dupek.<br>Weszłam do szatni, przebierając buty. Teraz czeka mnie dużo roboty, organizowanie tego piekielnego balu kończącego rok szkolny będzie wyczerpujące. Zorganizowanie całej dekoracji, załatwienie sprzętu, płyt, zgodny na organizację jego. Tyle roboty. Ale w końcu lubię takie wyzwania. Tyle że nie jestem pewna, czy dam radę wyrobić się z tym w tydzień. Klasa pierwsza B wyskoczyła z pomysłem, że zamiast pożegnania trzecich klas możemy zrobić jakieś przyjęcie. Oczywiście większość osób przyjęła tą myśl z ogromnym zachwytem, ale wcielenie tego planu w życie, spadło na sztab przewodniczącej. Dzisiaj dałam dyrektorowi prośbę z użyczeniem nam sali gimnastycznej, jemu to na pewno się spodoba.  
>Obiecałam tez, że o siódmej wpadnę do Sakury, miałyśmy omówić motyw przewodni tego przyjęcia. Jeszcze wcześniej będę musiała ugotować kolację dla rodziny. Przynajmniej w pracy mam wolne. Tyle roboty, a tak mało czasu…<p>

- Ossu, Sakura- przywitałam się z koleżanką, wchodząc szybko do jej mieszkania.- Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale miałam drobne kłopoty przy zakupach- mruknęłam, przypominając sobie tego wrednego kasjera, który kasowaniu moich zakupów musiał wyjść na godzinną przerwę. Kolejny dowód na to, że faceci nie są tylko bezużyteczni, ale także bezczelni.  
>- Nic się nie stało!- wykrzyknęła Sakura ,uśmiechając się do mnie szczerze.- Cieszę się, że dotarłaś, Misaki-chan. Właśnie parzyłam herbatę. Rozgość się w salonie, Miya-sempai czeka już tam na ciebie!- Sakura pobiegła do kuchni, a ja zdjęłam buty, kierując się do jej salonu. Czekałam ta na mnie Miya.<br>- Cześć, Misaki-chan, już myślałam, że nie przyjdziesz- odparła czekoladowowłosa dziewczyna. Jej niebieskie oczy zlustrowały mnie znad drobnych okularów. Miya zgłosiła się nam pomóc na ochotnika, chodziła do klasy trzeciej B. Była odrobinę niższa ode mnie i odznaczała się skłonnością do nadmiernej dociekliwości, jeśli chodzi o związki innych ludzi.  
>- Mało brakowało, Miya-san- powiedziała, usadawiając się naprzeciw niej. Ta uśmiechnęła się lubieżnie.<br>- Czyżby Takumi-kun aż tak dobrze całował?- wyśpiewała. Co ona, do jasnej, wygaduje? Przecież, przecież, ja i on, nigdy…  
>- Nieprawda!- warknęłam.- On wcale mi się nie podoba i w ogóle się z nim nie całowałam.<br>- Ojojojo, ja tylko żartuję, ale wiesz, winny zwykle się broni- zachichotała, nienawidzę, kiedy ona ze mnie żartuje w ten sposób.- A tak przy okazji, Misaki-chan, rozmawiałaś z Takumi-kunem?- Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
>- Trochę, chwilę się kłóciliśmy, a co?- zapytałam zainteresowana, pewnie ma „hot newsy" na jego temat. Ona choćbym nie wiem, co robiła, wiedziała o szkole więcej niż ja i wszystkie moje przyjaciółki razem wzięte. Zapewne dlatego każdy chłopak w naszej szkole szanował ją, stawiając jej osobę na równi z lubianymi kolegami. Bali się jej odpyskować, bowiem byli prawie pewni, że ona posiada na ich temat informacje, które nigdy nie miały ujrzeć światła dziennego. Mimo to często latali do niej po wszelkie rady związane z kontaktami damsko-męskimi.<br>- No wiesz, z pewnych źródeł dowiedziałam się, że Takumi-kun wyjeżdża na tydzień do jakiegoś bliżej niezidentyfikowanego miejsca- orzekła wyniosłym tonem, poprawiając swoje włosy.  
>Westchnęłam. Pfi, niech sobie wyjeżdża, przynajmniej do tego balu będę miała spokój z jego wygłupami. Będę mogła się skupić na sprawach organizacyjnych. Wtedy do pokoju wparowała Sakura, ledwo trzymając tackę z herbatami. Położyła ją na stoliku, ocierając pot, kapiący jej z czoła.<br>- Zabierzmy się wreszcie za robotę, drogie panie- powiedziała Miya, biorąc łyk napoju.- Czas na burzę mózgów.

Wlekłam się do domu w niemiłosiernie wolny tempie, mimo późnej godziny jakoś mi się nie spieszyło, ciągle moja głowa była zaprzątana myślami o tym nagłym wyjeździe Usuiego. Nawet ten głupi wątek przewodni balu, który ustaliłyśmy kilkadziesiąt minut wcześniej, nie mógł zagościć w moim umyśle na dłużej niż pięć sekund. Swoją drogą Miyi umyśliło się hasło z serii „ Robimy wielki cospley!", dlatego na naszej sali zawiśnie ogromny transparent z napisem: Zmieńmy twarze, zmieńmy stroje i popiszmy się ubiorem! Oczywiście obowiązkowy cospley różnych postaci z anime. Miya wymyśliła stoiska z kurtyną. Po jednej stronie zbiorą się dziewczyny, po drugiej chłopcy i wszyscy będą ruszać się po kole, gdy podniesie się kurtyna, jedna dziewczyna oraz chłopak, którzy znajdą się najbliżej zasłony, będą musieli się pocałować w policzek. Oczywiście Miya chciała, żeby całowali się w usta, lecz, na szczęście, wywalczyłam policzek. Tego typu zabaw będzie jeszcze mnóstwo, ale o tyle dobrze, iż żadna nie będzie zboczona. Ta z kurtyną na pewno spodobałaby się Usuiemu… Cholera, nie myśl o nim. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna masz szansę oderwać się od niego, a ty mi tu próbujesz kolejny raz odwracać swoją uwagę na tego wstrętnego podrywaczo-szantażystę!  
>Kopnęłam kamień, znajdujący się najbliżej mnie. Biedaczek odbił się od podłoża, lądując w krzakach. Miałam ochotę skoczyć za owym przedmiotem, może w tych krzaczkach znaleźliby się jacyś bandyci, którzy z chęcią daliby się mi pobić. Oczywiście do mojej pamięci napłynął obraz mojej ostatniej bójki, gdzie dwójka pijanych chłopaków próbowała się do mnie dobrać. Już miałam im zasadzić takiego kopa w bezużyteczne gęby, gdy nagle znikąd pojawił się Usui, nokautujący ich jednym uderzeniem. Wściekłam się. To była MOJA walka. Mój honor. Perfidny złodziej, ukradł mi worki treningowe.<br>Doszłam do domu, zmęczona myśleniem, położyłam się od razu do łóżka i zasnęłam.

Szlag, szlag, szlag i jeszcze raz szlag. Zaspałam, cholera jasna, zaspałam! Pierwszy raz od dwóch lat. Wygramoliłam się z łóżka, za piętnaście ósma. Umrę, jeśli spóźnię się dzisiaj Miya mnie ukatrupi, miała być wcześniej, żeby pomóc jej wybrać postać na cospley. Cholera, będę leżeć martwa w rowie, a Usui będzie się mi przyglądał, myśląc jakby mnie tu dobić. Zatrzymałam się nagle z mundurkiem w rękach. Przecież jego nie będzie przez tydzień. Nikt nie będzie mnie denerwował, ani też naigrywał ze mnie. Nikły uśmiech ozdobił moją twarz. Czemu ja się z tego nie cieszę? Otrząsnęłam się, w biegu ubierając resztę stroju. Zbiegłam na dół, bez śniadania, mknąc ku szkole.  
>Przed bramą stała Miya, kiedy zobaczyła mnie na horyzoncie, zaczęła nerwowo stukać palcem o tarczę zegarka.<br>- Czyżby zapomniało się o złożonej obietnicy?- zapytała wkurzona, próbując obudzić moje sumienie.- Ja tu biedna czekam od godziny na ciebie, marznę i modlę się, żeby ci się nic nie stało po drodze, a ty mi tu przychodzisz zziajana, sapiąc koło ucha! Jak ci nie wstyd.  
>- Przepraszam- odparłam, włócząc nogami po drodze.<br>- Bez Takumi-kun'a zachowujesz się jakbyś tęskniła- mruknęła, zrobiłam się czerwona.  
>- Nieprawda!<br>- Prawda, prawda, kochana, ja rozpoznaję zakochanych na kilometr.- Rzuciła mi perskie oczko, zostawiając na schodach. Zaniemówiłam. Ruszyłam się, dopiero kiedy dzwonek ogłosił lekcję.

Tydzień zleciał szybko, ani się obejrzała, a przygotowania zostały praktycznie zakończone. Żeby nad wszystkim zapanować musiałam wziąć mały urlop w pracy, Sakura stwierdziła, że beze mnie też daliby sobie radę, ale ja wiedziałam swoje. Miya rzuciła zgryźliwy komentarz, że rzekomo musi mnie porwać wir pracy, bo próbuję zapomnieć o Usuim, który niechybnie mnie opuścił. Przez to wywiązała się między nami kolejna wymiana zdać z serii- prawda, nieprawda. Nawet się nie obejrzałam, a Miya już ciągnęła mnie na zakupy, żeby kupić mi mój strój do cospleyu. Miya ma zamiar urzeczywistnić swoją wizję mnie w jakimś skąpym stroju, nie ma mowy!  
>- Mam pomysł, co powiesz, żeby cię przebrać za Mio z K-on?- zapytała Miya z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem. Pokręciłam głową, jakby na głowę wskoczyła mi banda pcheł.<br>- Miya-chaan!- zawołała Sakura.- A może Misaki przebierzemy za…  
>- Nie-definitywnie przerwała jej Miya.- Ma być Mio z K-on i koniec kropka!<br>- Skoro ja się mam przebrać za Mio, to ty przebierzesz się za Azusę, a Sakura za Yui, inaczej się nie zgadzam!- wykrzyknęłam z nadzieją ich odmowy, zamiast tego usłyszałam tylko entuzjastyczne tak.- No to mam przerąbane.

Wparowałam na salę, prawie się nie potykając o te obcasy, które zafundowały mi dziewczyny. Miya wypożyczyła nam sukienki, które Mio, Yui i Azusa miały na jakimś występie w anime. Niech piekło pochłonie, tych którzy wymyślili krój tych ciuchów, nie dość, iż czułam się o wiele za młodo, to jeszcze do tego wszystkiego ta kiecka upinała mnie niczym gorset! Ja mam w tym czymś bawić się do białego rana? Co prawda ja nie mam zamiaru w ogóle się bawić, tylko pilnować, by nikt nie zrobił niczego głupiego. Westchnęłam, a Miya w tym samym momencie wepchnęła mnie na parkiet, prosto na jakiegoś starszego chłopaka, który o mały włos nie wylał na mnie pączu. Uśmiechnął się do mnie, a ja spurpurowiałam ze wstydu, wściekłości i ogólnej beznadziejności tej sytuacji. Nim się obejrzałam, on odłożył szklankę, pytając mnie, czy nie chcę aby zatańczyć. Ruszyłam jakoś głową, co uznał za brak sprzeciwu. Objął mnie, poruszając nogami w rytm wygrywanej muzyki, moje kulawe ruchy wyglądały przy nim niczym kulawy żółw tańczący przy sarnie. Wiadomo kto był żółwiem, a kto sarną. Palący mnie na wskroś wzrok Miyi, wywoła u mnie prawie dreszcze. Wkurzyła się. Ten chłopak się jej podobał… RATUNKU, POMOCY! Czuję się prawie zabita.  
>- Odbijany- usłyszałam znajomy głos. Czyjeś ręce, wyrwały mnie z uścisku, starszego kolegi. Wiedziałam kto to. Jedynie on miał takie melodramatyczne wejścia prosto z serialu.- Stęskniłaś się za mną?- zapytał z uśmieszkiem.<br>- Za tobą? W życiu- bąknęłam, naburmuszona.  
>- Szkoda, bo ja za tobą bardzo. Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak brakowało mi twoich wrzasków, pani przewodnicząca- odparł. Próbowałam powstrzymać uśmiech, lecz sam zagościł na mojej twarzy. Zacisnęłam dłonie mocniej na jego koszuli. Chyba jednak… może… może choć trochę… czułam coś do niego?<br>- Domyślam się…- Spuściłam wzrok, przysunął moje ciało bliżej jego. Stykaliśmy się prawie nosami. Widziałam tylko jego zielone oczy, wpatrzone we mnie. Jego usta były milimetry od moich. Stado motyli wirowało mi w brzuchu, starając się wylecieć z mojego ciała.  
>Czyżbym się zakochała?<br>Pocałował mnie. Delikatnie. Nasz pocałunek zdawał się trwać wieczność, ale skończył się nim piosenka przestała grać.  
>Usui zostawił mnie samą. Miya położyła mi rękę na ramieniu.<br>- Wiesz co, współczuję ci- powiedziała pocieszającym głosem. Nad głową wyświetlił mi się znak zapytania.- Pół szkoły widziało wasz pocałunek. Jutro będziesz obgadana na całe miasto.  
>Gałki oczne wyszły mi z orbit.<br>- CHOLERNY USUI ZROBIŁ TO SPECJALNIE!- ryknęłam. Słysząc w oddali jego zduszony chichot.  
>Nie zakochałam się, ja go po prostu nienawidzę.<p> 


End file.
